1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shielding device and method for holding and protecting an infusion needle, such as a catheter, during intravenous feeding operations and the like. More particularly, this invention provides a shielding device, preferably a transparent shielding device, and method for holding and protecting a heparin lock that typically includes a catheter. This invention also provides a method for treating an inside surface of a transparent wall of a shielding device, which is for protecting an infusion needle disposed through a body portion and into a vein of a patient, such that the transparent wall generally remains transparent when the shielding device is disposed to an external surface of a body portion of a patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A patentability investigation was conducted and the following prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. were discovered: No. 3,194,235 to Cooke; No. 3,900,026 to Wagner; No. 3,901,226 to Scardenzan; No. 4,470,410 to Elliott; and No. 4,626,246 to Verdake. All of these prior art patents are fully incorporated herein by reference thereto.